


New Frontier

by scorchedtitan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: 4 chapters in the lives of Denver Ketchum and her companions as she leads up to her own ultimate battle.





	

_"Now, Pikachu, it's your turn!" Ash Ketchum called out. His starter lept to the forefront, crying his own name as his cheeks sparked for combat. An unseen voice, belonging to May Sapphire, commented on how unsurprising it was._

_His opponent, an older man in green hiking clothes, glanced at his Poké Ball, before all but sighing. "Now, it's your turn, my friend Regice. I need your assistance!" The battle cry finished the second his Ball hit the ground, cracking open. Before Ash stood Brandon's Regice, a Legendary Golem, one he'd faced and been defeated by in the past (in one instance, nearly even killed by). Its sheer presence almost seemed to frost over the room, its metallic cry sending a shiver up the spines of those he heard it. It was mystical, it was wonderful, and it was all too threatening. A PokéDex hummed unseen, reading its freezing -300 degrees temperature, followed by comments from Professor Oak._

_"Begin!" the referee called, and Ash and Pikachu were off immediately, leading with a Thunderbolt. Impressive under any other circumstances, but Regice's extreme defenses took the blow like it was nothing, electricity almost sliding against its body as though the voltage was tangible. All the Regice did was glisten, uttering another shrill, horrific sound as its trainer ordered it to use Blizzard. Even Ash was affected by the blow bracing his arms to protect his eyes from being pelted with wind, hail, and ice. Even May commented, describing its sheer power in a worried sort of awe._

_As Pikachu was commanded to use Iron Tail, Regice froze half the battlefield, crippling the Electric-type's sole advantage in its speed. For the next few minutes, Pikachu danced around the immobile titan, a blur of Iron Tails, Quick Attacks, and Thunderbolts that were responded with Ice Beams and Blizzards. Eventually, however, a horrifically powerful Ice Beam crashed into the mouse-like Pokemon. It was frozen, an iceberg spreading over its body. Ash cried out, worry with a slight element of vengeful rage spreading across his features. "Come on Pikachu! You can do it! It's not like you to just give up like that! You've gotten us both out of jams, time and time again! And no matter how bad things were looking, you've always been able to come up with a winning move and you know it! Dig deep buddy, you've got to! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_

_All was still however. The referee prepared to drop his flag. "Pikachu's unable to battle! Which means the winner is-!" He was cut off by a small crackling sound. Turning on his heel, he and everyone else watched as the ice began to glow. Pikachu's strangled cry was heard and then a Thunderbolt smashed out, melting the ice with its power and paralyzing Regice. The legendary was not to be deterred, however, and used the moment still to power up a Focus Punch. The blow ricocheted Pikachu around the field into the back wall, where Ash called for a double Iron Tail. As Regice attempted to recover from the blow with Rest, Pikachu broke out and charged the Golem. And then-_

The screen cut to black as Ash himself clicked the TV off. The small, dark haired girl in his lap whined as she squirmed, pawing at his far larger and more muscular arms. She even made a vague attempt to jostle Pikachu, snoring beside them, to get him to help her, but the resting Electric type simply shifted in his sleep. "Daaad, it was getting to the best part! You finally took that beast out!"

"Aw, come on, Denver!" He chirped back, grinning fiercely, absently scratching at his now ever-present 5 o'clock shadow. He was so much older than the 11 year old he'd been in the video. Years of battling had packed on muscle, and his height had shot up like an Exeggutor from Alola. Nonetheless, his hair was the same as his daughter, and a cap with a similar design sat loosely on Pikachu's head, though the half Poké Ball was replaced by a geometric design of a square and several rectangles, indicative of the Battle Palace, and a Z-Ring was clamped around his wrist. "You've seen this battle before. And it wasn't the coolest part. Coolest part was when Charizard snapped out of confusion just to DragonBreath Dusclops!"

Denver Ketchum pouted. "Nuh-uh. He got knocked out immediately after! It was useless!" Somewhere in the land of dreams, Pikachu snorted a laugh, which had Ash chuckle in turn.

"Don't let Charizard hear that. He'd never forgive you. Heck, he might eat ya!" At that, Ash reached under his daughter's armpits to tickle at her, but she kicked him off. He grunted. "You've got one heckuva leg on you, kid."

Denver smirked. "He's a big softie and you know you can't scare me with him anymore. I'm not a baby, dad. Tomorrow, I'll be," she counted on her fingers for a second, "10 years, 6 months, and 24 days. Meaning it'll be-"

"April, and you go get your first Pokemon from your uncle." He chuckled again, lifting her back up into his lap with one arm while scratching at Pikachu's ears. "And if you don't get to sleep soon, you'll miss it-"

"Like you almost did yours," a new voice chimed in. Misty Waterflower-Ketchum stood smiling in the doorway of her and her husband's bedroom. Her eyes sparkled them same as her daughter's. Physically, otherwise, she was still extremely fit and lean as a swimmer and Gym Leader ought to be, though she had grown her red hair out to more of a bob than a ponytail, and replaced her gaudy old yellow clothes with a blue jacket which, when at work, was worn over a fit swimsuit. For now, though, it was over a simple red Magikarp shirt with jeans."Both of you have to sleep. It's 10:45."

Denver, hanging off her father's arm, dropped to the floor. "Fine, mom." She shot her father a look with a tongue out, and shouted "Pikachu was the best part!" before bolting past her mother.

Ash laughed, and Misty chuckled along. Pikachu peered up blearily for a second at the call of his name, before deciding it best to go back to his nap as Misty reached down to play with one of his ears absentmindedly. She eased herself onto the bed next to Ash, who draped an arm around her, Z-Ring bumping into her shoulder as he pulled his wife close to him. Misty smiled knowingly. "She'll be off like Team Rocket tomorrow," she murmured, nestling close to him.

"She's gonna do great."

* * *

 

Denver at least had the dignity to spend the remaining hour and fifteen minutes before April 1st hit to be packing. Contrary to what her parents might've thought, she had no intention of even waiting until morning to get going. She tucked away clothes, some money she'd saved, a flashlight, her PokéGear, three Poké Balls she'd gotten for her birthday as a gift from Uncle Clemont, and everything else she thought she needed. Pokémon Centers had free food and healing, so she decided to finish the spare chocolate bar in her desk before leaving.

As for starter Pokemon, she had a contact. One whose Water Gun impacted her window the second twelve AM struck, and was followed by a cry of "Toto!".

Denver pulled up her window quickly. "Shh!"

Below her, barely visible in the darkness of midnight, Ash's Totodile stood, using Leer so his eyes glowed in the darkness of the night. She'd formed a special bond with the Big Jaw Pokémon over all of Ash's other Pokémon. The silly Water-type had been present at her birth (providing hot water for Misty in the back of Paul's car as they sped towards a hospital, Ash speeding along on top of one of his many Tauros), and had instantly fallen in love with her as he saw her baby face. As such, of all of her parents' and many uncles' and aunts' Pokemon, she felt closest to him, to the point she knew she had to start with him as soon as possible. She'd told him her plan. He had taught her all the ways the more mischievous of Ash's Pokemon could slip out of the ranch, and she'd taught him how to access the storage area where his Poké Ball was held.

"Alright, I'm coming down! You ready?" Denver shout-whispered to her companion. He nodded vigorously, whole body almost shaking with delight, and spouted a Water Gun, gentler this time, but firm enough to cushion her as she stepped out on to it. He lowered the pressure slowly, and she descended gently. Feeling goofy as ever, however, he cut it off with the last foot, and she dropped straight on her bottom. "Wh-Hey!" Denver resisted shouting. "That wasn't nice!"

"To..." the small Pokemon pouted as she scooped him up in her arms. Totodile produced the Poké Ball he'd retrieved, and passed it to her. Denver smiled.

"I figure for now you can stay outside, buddy. You like that?"

He nodded again, and she looked around. She was free. On her journey. She was on the right day, with her trusted partner by her side.

She ran past the farm, eyes full of joy, Totodile bounding with her.

In the afternoon, Denver was greeted by the sight of a very familiar Pidgeot waiting for her at the end of Route 1, where Viridian City's limits began. Totodile stammered, water gurgling up in his mouth in surprise as the Flying-type stared them down. Denver stepped protectively in front of the Water-type, though she knew the Pidgeot would never hurt her. She held a Poké Ball out, almost as a threat to recapture the Bird Pokemon, though this was more amusing to the agile old Pidgeot. "Hey there, big guy," she said. "I can guess why you're here." He huffed, digging a wing into the sand as a response. Totodile poked his head out in return and noticed the threat, eyes glowing in anticipation of releasing a Leer attack. Denver fumbled at her belt and returned him, however, seeking peaceful means. "You can tell Dad and Mom I'm safe."

The Pidgeot let out a grunt.

"And that I've got Totodile."

His wing glowed with more anticipation.

"And okay, it was kinda dumb of me to run off like that, but you only live once, right?"

Pidgeot stood there, tensely for a second. Then it cried out, a shrill "Pidgeot!" breaking the aftenoon air. Denver tensed herself and prepared to pull out Totodile once more, Surf away any grabs that came at her. But none arrived, so she figured Pidgeot either understood her or was even more displeased.

"Pidgeot? Was that good or bad?"

He fixed her with a stare again. However, it was soft, almost full of pride. He cooed this time, a simple "Pid-", and pulled his wing out of the ground. Soaring up to the sky majestically towards Pallet Town, Denver watched him go for a second, then noticed something he'd left behind. Running up to it, she realized it was a Kakuna, of all things. It'd clearly been picked out of a tree by Pidgeot, small dents marring its surface. The Bug Pokémon watched her warily, weak spiny arms chittering. Pidgeot had abandoned its snack in a haste.

"Alright," she hoisted it, careful to grab the thorax and head away from the poisonous arms. "We're better than home free. Now let's get you to a Pokemon Center!"

Unnoticed by her above, Ho-Oh soared with Pidgeot, rainbow wings alight more than ever.


End file.
